Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies
Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies is a reference book written by Jason Surrell, chronicling the history of the Pirates of the Caribbean attractions at Disneyland and the transition to film. It was released on November 15, 2005. Publisher's summary Pirates of the Caribbean is one of the most popular and beloved attractions in Disney theme park history, and can be found in each Magic Kingdom Park around the globe. Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies will illustrate how the scalawags and buccaneers made the voyage from sketches to reality, evolving from early story concepts to adaptations and changes as it moved into each of the parks around the four corners of the world, to the very latest ideas for show enhancement. The second part of the book takes a virtual tour through the attraction, using the original Disneyland version as the "home port" and then traveling through the differences and additions of the attraction at all the other theme parks. The third part of the book chronicles this classic theme park attraction's translation (back) into the motion picture that launched a franchise, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, including an exclusive look at the earliest story concepts, shooting on location in the Caribbean and on Disney Studio soundstages, the birth of the cursed buccaneers inside a computer at ILM, the birth of teen idols in Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley, and Johnny Depp's triumphant Academy Award nomination for Best Actor. Now a fourth section showcases the theme park attraction addition of Audio-Animatronics Jack Sparrow and Barbossa, and has many more, all new images from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Contents *Forewords by Martin A. Sklar and Tom Fitzgerald - 6 *Introduction - 9 *Disneyland and the Magic Kingdoms **Charting a Course for Adventure - 13 **Rascals, Scoundrels, Villains and Knaves - 27 **Setting Sail for Florida and the Far East - 53 **The European Invasion - 60 *The Spanish Main **The Port of New Orleans - 68 **Laffite's Landing - 72 **The Blue Bayou - 74 **Approaching the Waterfall - 76 **Entering the Grotto - 77 **Dead Man's Cove - 79 **Hurricane Lagoon - 80 **Crew's Quarters - 81 **Captain's Quarters - 83 **Treasure Room - 84 **Ghostly Grotto - 86 **Bombarding the Fort - 88 **The Well - 92 **The Auction - 94 **The Chase - 98 **The Burning Town - 101 **The Jail - 104 **The Arsenal - 105 **The Upramp - 108 *The Movies **Return of the Swashbuckler - 113 **Jerry and the Pirates - 122 **The World of Pirates of the Caribbean - 131 **Chilling Effects - 136 **The Pirates Cast Off - 142 **Charting a Course for the Future - 144 External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies at Disney Books *Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies at Amazon.com *Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies at Barnes & Noble.com Category:Reference books